


bad religion

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Some Humor, hidan being secretly gay but being manipulated by his former lover, kakuzu comes to the rescue, some islamic references, they talk and laugh and hidan writes on kakuzu's glass in his taxi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hidan needed reassurance when his life felt as if it was coming to a clashing point. However, he wouldn’t have known that a taxi driver would give him his reassurance.





	bad religion

**Author's Note:**

> Random disclaimer: slightest mentions of the Islamic religion. No, I’m not Islamic, but the song had mentions of Islamic religion. If you do not feel comfortable reading this because it has religion then let me know personally so I can remove the writing. Making this a safe-reading zone for everyone. Thank you.

 

hi.

  
“So, where are you heading today?” The taxi driver monotonously asked the male with slicked iridescent violet hair, yet the male didn’t respond. He slipped into the back seat with his jacket pulled closely towards his body, in a urge to bring warmth to his uncovered torso.

“Just outrun the meter, could ya’?”

“I’ll ask again. where-“

“Be a shrink, would ya’, and just listen to my problems,” The male with the harden earthy brown irises insistes before tossing his glances towards the passing buildings and miscellaneous bystanders,”Take the back streets, it’s rush hour.”

“You know you’re going to have to pay for this meter,” The oddly graying brownskin man introduced the idea before the man in the backseat muttered underneath his breath and nodded his head with a simple hum,”So, it doesn’t matter where you’re going.”

“No,” Hidan responded before folding his hands into his lap and proceeded to study the male’s features that were not hidden by black fabric.

His eyes squinted with an cooling emerald green, sunken deep into his skull. His nose was outlined by the black fabric as Hidan scoffed lightly and tossed his glances towards the window. The taxi driver kept the constant tapping against the steering wheel at a minimum, not wanting to disturb the male solemn bellowing himself in the backseat of his car.

Hidan’s eyes travelled from bystander to bystander, watching faces contour into happiness or anger. The emotion displaying on the faces of the city people brought a calming effect on Hidan as he kept his head pressed against the bitter window. Music thumped through the speakers by his ankles as he felt the vibration against the thinning skin.

“So, you don’t have a specific place?”

“No, goddamnit. Do I need to say it in a different language for you to understand the words coming from my lips?” Hidan interjected, venom coming from his lips like the language he was speaking of to the man.

“No, I don’t,” the male answered, craning his neck towards the direction where Hidan was sitting before narrowing his eyes,”but you’re not going to sit in my taxi with that kind of attitude. So, either you keep your mouth shut in the back seat with your problems or you can walk.”

“My best bet is to go with the first option,” Hidan murmured before swearing underneath his breath due to the lack of heat circulating through the vehicle,”Do I least to get to know your name?”

“Why do you care?”

“I said be a shrink, so I might as well know your name since I’ll be talking to you until whenever,” Hidan obviously stated before slouching in the backseat with his hands folded in his lap.

Moments of silence passed before the male responded,” Kakuzu.”

“Hidan.”

“What seems to be the problem?” Kakuzu feathered the response in the air alongside his sarcasm which made caused Hidan to smack his teeth.

“Thanks for acting as if you care,” Hidan  enthused with a faken smile,” Do you ever feel unwanted?”

“I’m a taxi driver.”

“Who is also a person,” Hidan included before rolling his eyes,” The question is awaiting it’s answer.”

“Well, there has been rare moments of my life where I felt unwanted due to several issues that I’ve encountered. I’ve learned how to deal with certain problems with one source, and that was money. Money makes the world go around, Hidan.”

“well ‘Kuzu, not in my world. I believe in one thing and that’s Jashin.”

“You’re one of those kinds of people,” Kakuzu chuckled at the statement, turning down another two way road with cars littering the sidewalks and people strolling down the streets with turned expressions.

“What do you mean “those kind of people”?” Hidan defensively asked, prepping himself against the backseat just incase the random taxi driver had another thing to say about his religion.

“It’s neither here or there, mr. Hidan, but I would like you to elaborate on your problems.”

“Met a girl in the city, thought she was ready for commitment, worshiped her before my own religion, decided to skip town before she can do any more emotional damage to me,” Hidan explained simply, shrugging his shoulders to reassure him of his nonchalance that kept his emotions at bay.

“Does this female have a name?”

“She wouldn’t be that important even if I did try to search my mind and think of her name. Not important anymore. My devotion for her blindsided me from the reality of my life, I’m pretty sure of. a woman,” Hidan pushes the word from the back of his mind, not actually wanting to explain the fellow stranger that the woman was convincingly a man. No one needed to know his lives balanced on his head like steak knives. He couldn’t trust him if he wanted too.

“Well, for one, doesn’t sound like much of a woman that wanted to have all of your devotion. Men can be manipulating to other men if the objective is the only thing they’ve been seeking.”

“It’s like you could read my mind,” Hidan answered lightly, tucking his hands under his arms in his jacket. His deepen brown eyes trailed over to the male as he seen the cooling essence behind the emerald eyes practically focusing on him in his peripheral.

“Because I’ve been there, done that, and even tried to explain to the most dedicated people in my life,” The male exhaled, removing the cloth from his lips as his lips were scarred with little slices of skin missing. Hidan held back a gasp with a swallowing of the lump developing in his throat,”My parents.”

“Is that why you cover your face? Fear of people judging you?”

“Of course not,” Kakuzu let out a breathless chuckle, a petite grin forming against his lips,”I wouldn’t want to scar anyone with this image of lips being sewed together. Metaphorically, in a sense.”

“But what about your parents, Kakuzu?”

“Parents are Islamic, heavy in the religion, but it wasn’t the route I wanted to go down. Religion is a concept, but believing the concept is a different subject,” Kakuzu interjected with a small turn of the taxi on to another familiar road for the driver.

“But my unrequited love? He- I mean she makes me devoted to her well being. The devotion makes me feel like I’m in cult. I’ll be on my knees, begging for her not to leave, and I’ll be drawn back to square one with the entire situation.”

“Well she,” Kakuzu annunciated before raising his brows playfully, an actual cheery emotion that’s been enveloped in his body for years now,” isn’t the kind of person you should surround yourself with. _allahu akbar_ , bo bo.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re on of those people,” Hidan exhaled dramatically, slouching in his seat to continue watching the sun dance happily against the sharpen edges of the building and houses of this area.

Kakuzu turned around to peep through the glass to finally steal a full glance of the male. Hot headedness matched the lilac hair color that indescribably matched his roots precisely. Coffee colored irises bore into window as he covered himself with a large black fur coat and an exposed torso. A small pendant dangled against his breast bone as his fingers were placed at the base of his teeth. Kakuzu must’ve thought that the pendant symbolized his religion along with the same marking on a ring slid on his thumb. A pair of black pants covered his lower half, barely, as the sight of his briefs appeared from the top of his pants. Kakuzu hummed at the sight of the male, shaking his head once more and chuckling.

“What does that mean, old man?”

“That’s kind of a stretch, don’t you think?”

“You look pretty old, ‘Kuzu. Swear you’re not going to be pushing up daisies in a few months.”

“I keep my promises, and I said _allahu akbar_. Means God is the greatest. A saying my mother would say to me.”

“And bo bo?” Hidan eyes shrinked a little once the male turned the light above his dashboard on since the sun was finally setting on the busy main streets. Kakuzu turned on to a paved road which lead back to the main city.

“It just means boy. Nothing more, nothing less. Why I’m mentioning this saying is the fact that Hidan, you may need some prayer. Speaking from a man doesn’t place himself underneath the religion sector.”

“Prayer? For what?”

“Your secret lives that you maintain balance with and your unhealthy devotion towards a certain someone who cannot give you the same devotion, yet in a healthier way. The time and effort you spent sitting here drowning in your thoughts has to have brought some kind opening light to you, or I must not be doing my job properly as a shrink.”

Hidan pondered on the thought. Balancing his unhealthy lives on his head brought uncertainty in his heart and hurt dripping from his fingertips. His days were anything but functional and eyes were droopy due to the exhaustion coursing through his body. Maybe it was time to try this shit from the beginning, Hidan thought to himself before folding his arms over his chest and watching street lights illuminate the ground below this vehicle. His head pressed against the head rest and his mouth sealed shut from ruining any of his thought process. Hidan came to a final agreement, smiling genuinely for the first time in quite some time. He leaned forward, pushing back the faux glass that separated him from his driver and placed his hand on his shoulder with a hearty slap.

“You’re right,” Hidan admitted, a smile creasing his lips while Kakuzu kept his eyes on the road ahead of him.”Drop me off at that ramen place.”

“You’ve solved your problems back there in such a short time?” Kakuzu questioned, watching the male fish through his wallet for his money to pay the poor man for his rightful duties as a taxi driver.

“I guess so, but I have to start somewhere,” Hidan answered with smile so wide that his cheek began to turn a tomato red. He snatched a marker, glancing at the utensil before writing his number on the faux glass. With a smiley face and line underneath the 10 digit number. He pulled the glass back, dropping the money into the passenger seat.

“You wrote on my-“

“Keep looking good, old man. Maybe we could hang out, get a couple of drinks, and I know of a place where you can score some free money. Hold me up to my offer, ‘Kuzu. I’ll be counting on it,” Hidan exited the vehicle with a expression that was completely different from when he entered the vehicle.

Kakuzu turned around to see the number plastered over the glass with a smiley face next to it and his income basically sitting next him in the passenger seat. Kakuzu gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles almost turning a pure white as he exhaled deeply. Kakuzu pulled the black cloth to cover his face and placed his money in safe holdings until next time he met up with the lilac haired male, a mysterious male to be exact.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Frank Ocean’s Bad Religion. Like I said before, most (because I try to spice things up) of my writings are based off of songs. Oh well, so be it. Enjoy though.


End file.
